


If You'd 'Bang' Shockwave, You Already Have a Gun Kink

by Audio_Interference



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gun Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audio_Interference/pseuds/Audio_Interference
Summary: The TIC develops an unfortunate kink.





	1. Convenient Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any ideas/suggestions for a second chapter, lllllemme know!

Soundwave had left the communication’s hub in a hardly composed rush.

It was difficult to take evenly paced, assured steps when one's interface panel was threatening to begin leaking hot transfluids down one's thighs.

He ex vented a whoosh of hot air as he hurried towards his work station, scanning the hallways restlessly to be sure he wouldn’t encounter anyone in his pursuit of privacy. The wash racks were closer, but he wasn’t so desperate that he’d risk his dignity. And besides… he worried that, were there another large frame type cleaning themselves, he'd proposition them. If he was being honest with himself, he would take just about anyone's hot spike up his soaking, clenching valve, Primus forsake him. He just needed a big one. He imagined some phase sixer's large hands roaming his heated armor, a comically large spike burying itself into him to the hilt and going at it.

He fumbled the code to enter his own office and hurried to get it open, biting back a groan. He pushed in as soon as the door would allow and shut it immediately after, his panels sliding back almost as soon as the door was closed. 

Soundwave leaned his broad back against the wall and stuffed a few fingers into himself right off the bat, working them desperately into the slick heat as he tried to get some relief. Alone in the sound proofed room he let out a deep growl, trying to rock onto his own blunt fingers, frustrated by the lack of reach. Yanking them out, he instead rubbed his spike furiously and cast one fevered glance around the room for an adequate substitute. There had to be something... 

There, the barrel of a gun. It was just the smoothed hollow tube, not attached to anything yet. The shape would work, the edged were rounded, and it was big. He took it, hunched over his desk for a moment as he slowed the desperate hand around his stiff spike, not wanting to push himself over the edge yet when he could make it better. The barrel was vaguely reminiscent of Shockwave's, and his mind was quick to conjure a scenario. He shuttered his optics and ignored the rush of energon to his face plates.

Their fight had been brutal. They had used their hands more than their weapons, grappling over the torn battlefield, wrestling in the mud and spilled energon of the foreign planet as rain washed over their frames. 

The heat of their bodies contrasted the cool shock of the wet around them. Despite his abilities, despite his strength, it was a rare instance where his cassettes were not within range. Maybe it had been sheer dumb luck that he had lost. Maybe he sensed something in Shockwave’s field he hadn’t been expecting and the scientist utilized that opening. Either way, he had lost.

So there he was, overpowered, pinned in the mud, his shaking, exhausted frame spread underneath Shockwave's powerful body. He imagined the scientist's sensitive, delicate servo tracing down his front to grip his panel—

He was on his back in his office now, panting resumed behind his battle mask. He was wet enough that he didn't think additional lubricant was required, and he enjoyed a bit of pain. He was too desperate to stop the fantasy now. 

In his mind, Shockwave was pressing the barrel of his gun into his body, and he was mimicking the scene. The smooth, tapered end slid in easily, but the stiff unyielding shaft was an odd fit that his valve hurried to conform to. The metal was cold but in his mind it would be warm with the threat of discharging- A truly humiliating death hanging as a threat in the air. 

He bit his lip as he began experimentally pushing the gun into his valve, back arching to accommodate and finding a frankly delicious angle to ram it into. It was scraping his ceiling node and that's what mattered to him, letting loose a completely unrestrained moan that sent pleasant vibrations through his chassis, his vocalizer coloring the air. The Shockwave in his fantasy has his aft in his free hand, holding him up as he dug the gun into his throbbing valve, whispering dirty things in his deep voice, with that deliciously perspicacious inflection.

His vents were coming out in labored, shuddering puffs, straining to keep silent. He could feel his overload fast approaching, just how he liked it. Soundwave hadn't been at this for more than three slagging minutes but those he had suffered long enough on the walk to get here, and self servicing was such a thing of little consequence he’d be damned if it let him take too long, there was important work to be done- He snapped himself willfully from his digression as he shifted the angle and pressed the gun into himself, arousal renewed. 

He let the muffled noises of his fans and the soft grunts deep in his chest wash over his audials, appreciating the rare sounds of his desperation as 'Shockwave' worked him closer to his overload. In his mind, the scientist dug his gun in. 'Overload for your superior, Soundwave.'  
He did, spinal struts arching off the ground as he gave a genuine, unhindered cry of pleasure.


	2. Meetings Made Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2,  
> Soundwave has difficulty paying attention.

Shockwave was one of the few mechs that could sneak up on him.

Purposefully unbeknownst to all but Ravage, Soundwave didn’t have super hearing. Instead, he sensed EM output so poignantly that he could trickle into the minds of other mechs, catch their thoughts like flying insects in a net, and practically taste the subtleties of their emotions. He could slide into a Cybertronian’s thoughts and listen through their audial sensors to whatever it was they heard, if his focus was great enough, and therein lay the secret of his powers.

It was an ability that had completely overwhelmed him and condemned him to the Dead End immediately after growing out of his sparkling frame. Now, he relied on it more than any other sense. 

He relied on it so heavily, in fact, that those with no emotions registered as invisible if he wasn’t taking care to use his optics. That was how he ended up walking right into a stall in the washracks and bumping his frame into something. …Into someone. … … …Into Shockwave.

Purple bloomed over his vision as the scientist appeared out of thin air to his sensors. He realized, horror swamping his field, that he was optic-to-pectoral-pane with Shockwave’s distinctive chest. 

Silence stretched between them and he looked up just a bit, deciding it was less humiliating to meet the blank yellow optic than it was to continue staring at his chassis. He had walked into his chassis. Walked right into his shower stall- Shockwave’s good hand was still on the operation knobs- He had been about to turn on the solvent and Soundwave had walked right in and bumped helm first into his- his- The phrase ‘science boob’ slipped into his mind, a term Rumble and Buzzsaw sometimes used, and it didn’t help his embarrassment. 

The silence had lasted too long for Soundwave to have offered any reasonable explanation, so Shockwave finally moved. Soundwave’s optics, hidden under his visor, flicked to his gun arm briefly but in doing so didn’t see Shockwave’s servo twist the operational knob in the stall to turn on the solvent.  
The hot solvent suddenly hitting his frame snapped Soundwave out of his stupor. He turned quickly to leave the shower as energon flooded his hidden face plates, calculating in an internal fluster the likelihood of both of them forgetting this ever occurred, but his retreat was stopped before he could set foot outside the stall. A strong hand had clasped down on his shoulder.

“Soundwave.” He tried not to stiffen up. “Will you provide a logical explanation for your presence here…” Soundwave’s ‘logic’ counter ticked up one more 2,034,789,940,568,739 instances, but his attention was stolen away from it as the heated barrel of Shockwave’s gun slid between his aft plating, barely scraping his panel. “…Or will I have to make an educated guess.” 

Shockwave’s helm was next to his audial then, his strong servo sliding down to curve around his waist and drag him back against his chest. The motion slid the now wet gun between Soundwave’s thighs, and Soundwave leaned backed against him and clutched at his arm as his optics brightened. His vents stalled, Soundwave looking up at Shockwave as the gun began to move, slow, strong thrusts that lifted him slightly off his pedes, reminded him of the scientist’s strength. It was grinding against his panel now, the gun. The solvent running between the both of them made everything wet and hot, and Soundwave let out a pleased hiss as he withdrew his own panel and felt the hot metal rub pleasure into his array. 

The stiff metal rod of Shockwave’s gun glided between his valve lips, nudging his external node with every pass, and when he ground down he could feel it tease his entrance. He rutted against it, feeling how slick it was already. Clever servos fiddling under his armor as he leaned against that strong, bulky chassis and clutched the dark metal of Shockwave’s powerful, steady arms. Shockwave leaned close to his audial, a whisper of air preceding his next words as the gun drew back enough to position itself against the flexing entrance of his valve, when-

Soundwave snapped awake. 

 

“…” This was the third night in a row that Shockwave had made an appearance in his dreams. Soundwave was not pleased. Not at all. Especially because he could still feel the phantom twinges of arousal lightly clinging to the inside of his array. 

He sat up and shifted his legs, thighs rubbing together as if that might dislodge the feeling or satisfy it, but his valve and spike still tingled, half asleep and stubborn, underneath his panel. Deciding not to waste any more time paying attention to this, he got up to get ready for the day, expecting the feeling to go away on it’s own. 

 

It didn’t. 

 

2,034,789,940,568,745. “…Therefore, it is only logical to redistribute resources towards Project Hemisphere.” 2,034,789,940,568,746. Soundwave had been seated next to Shockwave this meeting, Megatron at the front of the conference table as always. He wasn’t seated but standing, dark hands splayed on the surface of the metal as he leaned over them with a serious and thoughtful glower. 

“Your request is denied, Shockwave. Our focus must be on the fortification of our troops in the Gama Quadrant.” The autobots were in the area, and several Decepticon controlled planets there were rich in mineral deposits that were especially vital to the production of certain medical alloys. 

Planet ‘Soeuse 14.5 X’ was large, well fortified, and a trade hub for many of the local organics. If the autobots wrested it away from them they would likely begin losing a good deal of that section of the quadrant. For now, they needed to focus their attentions on mining everything they could from the smaller planets on the rim, and protecting their stronghold. Project Hemisphere was still being funded, but not as much as it needed to be to hit optimal progression efficiency. 

Soundwave didn’t doubt the loss of efficiency was frustrating for the scientist, though Shockwave nearly inclined his head and Starscream pounced on the conversational gap to begin outlining battle plans. 

Shockwave shifted, capturing Soundwave’s attention away from where Starscream had begun slipping insults into his strategies (much to Megatron’s distaste.) Getting the distinct feeling that optics were on him, Soundwave looked up slightly and discovered that he was wrong. Optic, singular. 

Paranoia began creeping up on the communications officer. Shockwave surely couldn’t see into his dreams. Not any more than he could have seen into his office. …Had he cracked his security? It was possible (though improbable as Soundwave was superior in his security protocols.) But it still felt like Shockwave knew something. The idea that he did paired with the familiar view of Shockwave’s optic staring down at him sent a dull throb into his valve, his mind helpfully reminding him of the conjured feel of hot metal wetting itself between his legs, what it would feel like to have that sizeable gun breach his entrance and push in, filling him, hot with energy-

Apparently satisfied, Shockwave looked away again, leaving Soundwave staring. He looked away too, fighting the urge to press his thighs together. Shockwave might know something, but it was impossible to tell. Not when his mind was a void as inscrutable as the black holes he took interest in. 

Frustration tingled up his spine at not being able to read him, but it only added to the needy ache of his array. He might need to see a medic for this. Or maybe he just needed to lock himself in his office again. 

The need to shift was eating up at him as plans began forming in his mind regarding how he might satisfy the demands on his frame, but he clamped down on them quickly and mentally waved them away. This was not the place nor the time. They were in a meeting, surrounded by the top officers. By the most canny, observant, brutal Decepticons their faction contained.

With effort, he pulled his attention back over to Starscream and internally demanded that his array stop attempting to distract him, but Shockwave chose that moment to glance at him again and the weight of that gleaming optic on his back was only encouraging his mutinous systems. Soundwave did shift, but only to lean forward as if taking something of an interest in Starscream’s plan. The motion dispelled some of the restless energy beginning to pool in him, but to anyone who caught the motion, it was merely a surprising indication of interest coming from the stoic officer.

The seeker noticed and his wings gave a smug twitch as he finished outlining his plans. Megatron’s stern expression had been replaced with something smooth and hard to read. He too, had caught the movement from Soundwave, and his eyes flicked over to the communication’s officer. Everyone thought Soundwave agreed. Though to be fair, Starscream’s tactics were clever and creative, and there was ample room for contingency planning that would likely throw the autobots for a loop if they managed to even successfully defend against what the seeker had planned. This plan was solid.

Megatron gave a short nod. “Very well, Starscream. The rest of you are dismissed.” Shockwave rose, but as he turned to address Soundwave, he found that the chair was empty and the silent mech had already slipped out the door.

For the second time that week, Soundwave headed towards his office at a slightly advanced speed. Something was definitely wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are suggestions for a 3rd chapter I'm open! I have an idea but I'd love to include any suggested content too


	3. Game Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shockwave, too, is distracted. In the comfort of his lab, he lets himself fret over the changes in behavior he's observed in the communications officer.

Sometimes, Shockwave didn’t need to think. Alone in his lab, isolated, all variables accounted for and controlled, his mind and body operated like a mannequin who was guided only by reason and logic. It was smooth, precise, and utterly perfect. A machine that could run endlessly without needing to endure the snags and chaotic branching off that occurred when the mind was allowed to think. 

It was useful when he could control it, his creativity. Like the spontaneous mutations that drive evolution, when he allowed his mind to wander he could conceive things that no one else could. The chaos was allowed in small increments for the sake of advancement, and then his perfect, cold, logical mind took over and constructed ways to create the things he dreamt up. 

Really, the shadow play had been a blessing in disguise. To be moral was to willingly allow brambles to grow over the path leading to the goal. It made everything take more time to complete, and taking more time encouraged more feelings and therefore allowed more variables to appear… It was a mess. 

Morals and feelings were wrenches thrown into a system that could be beautiful. They were like organic flora that grew and evolved and tangled everything up. Without them, without allowing himself to feel or think or waste time, his path was clear and he could complete anything. The autobot Prowl often bragged about being able to track the trajectories of 800 different variables… Well, Shockwave could track the entire universe. …As long as individuals didn’t act unpredictably. 

Unfortunately, all living individuals had that irritating potential to change, as evident in Soundwave’s recent change of demeanor. 

Shockwave would never consider Soundwave his rival. No- Shockwave was above rivalries. He was practically a force of nature, he wouldn’t ever lower himself enough to engage in such a petty thing (aside from a few verbal spars now and again.) 

The only reason he paid any mind to his fellow decepticon was that for some reason Soundwave had gone out of his way on multiple occasions to delay Shockwave’s work. Irritating, as Soundwave was obviously capable of rational thought and supposedly intelligent. It made no sense to Shockwave that someone capable of being his equal would so willingly disrupt the perfection of his plans when he knew that perfection was visible to Soundwave. He could only assume it was a result of the flaws called emotions and morals. 

Either way, Shockwave had to keep his eye on the communications officer as he could be a thorn in his side and even small changes in his mannerisms could potentially indicate some significant internal change. 

Lately, though, he couldn’t put his finger on it. Something was different, but what? He had tried observing Soundwave during the meeting, but the Hawthorne Effect had likely fouled any data he might have gathered. 

It was illogical to try and spy on the spymaster through the security cameras, and despite his size, Soundwave was good at disappearing if he didn’t want to be found. 

Shockwave was pacing in his lab, pouring over it. On one hand, it could be nothing but a waste of time to attempt to anticipate what the change in behavior could mean. It might not even affect Shockwave. On the other gun, it could lead Shockwave to discovering some weakness in Soundwave, therefore giving him the upper hand in their subtle feud. 

Was it worth it? Was Soundwave playing mind games with him? He knew full well the longer he pondered over it the more time he wasted on a potentially unproductive activity, but he couldn’t help it. Soundwave was an annoyance. He was a mystery. He had so much potential, so much ability, he seemed emotionless, but Shockwave knew by his illogical actions that they were there, hidden in his spark like a disease, protected in some misguided attempt to resist perfection. 

Soundwave gave his loyalty so readily to the cause. To Megatron. Shockwave wondered what it might feel like to possess such a powerful, competent resource. Oh, what he could do if that loyalty was his. The things they could do together, if only Soundwave would see things his way, see the perfection in his methods, and pledge loyalty to that. He was such a small minded fool, but he didn’t have to be.

Which made it all the more infuriating when he chose that path. Shockwave allowed a small ex vent to stir the air around his frame, and paused when he realized he had allowed himself to think on this for too long. As perfect as he was, the shadow play that made him this way was somewhat faulty.

He had no empathy, no morality, but if he allowed his mind to wander the shadows of his own emotions returned to him. He let the air he had stirred with his exvent settle with his irrelevant thoughts, back into the controlled environment where they couldn’t introduce any more variables. His lab was perfect that way. 

He would bide his time, he decided. On the rare occasions he saw Soundwave stalking through the ship silently, he could sometimes sneak up on him. He had cornered him before and caught him by surprise, which had been… Vastly amusing. Even for someone without a sense of humor. 

Eventually, an opportunity would arise to corner him again, and then he could likely use conversation as a means to extrapolate the reason for his minor change in behavior. This plan… Was logical. 

Shockwave went back to work, mind settled for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything anyone wants to see in the next chapter, let me know!
> 
> I didn't edit this chapter at all so it might be rough. Sorry about it!


End file.
